


Father is Waiting in the Wings

by Sanoiro



Series: Tis the Season to be Folly [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Comic AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: His playful eyes roamed her figure and a sense of familiarity enfolded him. “Are you sure that we haven’t met? I could swear I’ve seen you naked.”  Christmas held the significance of their connection in time. But they were unaware of how deep it actually ran.CHAPTER 2 of Alis Grave Nil (A somewhat more explicit version).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short ‘complimentary’ outtake… Again, I have no idea how *this* happened… Anyway I’ll edit it again but for now here it is.
> 
> I’ve never attempted to write anything like this. Lemons were something I always avoided writing because I liked the intensity of angst more. Yet for this story I had to either take the chance on writing my first smut as elegantly as I could or do the fade out. The fade out is when things start to heat up, you just fade the scene and imply what happened. I decided that I had to explore this for reasons you will discover soon enough. Most probably I have failed as for this scene to work Lucifer had to stay completely silent. 
> 
> The story I’ve read recently and envy on how the author handled this for almost over 19 chapters was  
> Juvon Luna Wolf’s Forbidden Desires. Although the formatting was uncomfortable the author had an amazing ability to keep her/his description captivating and vivid to the very end. 
> 
> Now if you decide that that the long M rated scene is not for you skip it and go to the first page break “titled” 25th of December 2007, 04:23 AM
> 
> So with an awkward wave from me, here you go.

* * *

 

**Father is Waiting in the Wings is a one-shot  prequel of the multichapter story [Alis Grave Nil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9224006/chapters/20918363).**

* * *

 

**Father is Waiting in the Wings**

  

> Quote from Lucifer (comic):
> 
> _I have always been the one who said no father, that is how you made me._
> 
> _So I presume you’re testing your workmanship_
> 
>  

.  

* * *

**25th of December 2007, 03:17 AM**

**City Beach, Perth, Australia**

 

 

The water dripped slowly down his bare legs and drenched tunic. Being so enthralled with the fresh air the warm sea breeze carried he didn’t give much notice to the havoc the male voices in the distance made. The moonlight was reflecting on the sea behind him and consciously he stretched his leathery black wings to lose the excess water. Father’s little project would after all not react well to a winged devil who had just ascended from Hell.  

With some trouble, he walked on the wet sand and he spotted the small establishment in which his plans would finally materialise. With enough time to spare, he walked down the beach enjoying the little waves breaking on his feet. 

“Just get in the water mate!” a deep male voice yelled in a good distance from the shore. The whistling coming from several other men had a stocky figure undress a few feet away from him and joyfully diving into the water. 

“Quickly Didi!” Another snickered and by the sound of water being splashed around _Didi_ was taking his revenge. Well, good for him Lucifer supposed. 

A few steps later he stepped on the deserted clothes the man had discarded before. 

“Isn’t that convenient” Lucifer mused and put them on quickly. His tunic or his black trunks would not have looked great for the purpose he wanted to use his physical presence tonight. Then again the tacky green shorts and the bright flowery short-sleeved shirt were not a good idea either. Wrinkling his nose decided he would simply have to bear with these garments for tonight.  

Looking at the moon he knew he had over an hour and a half until his meeting. That meant a better option of garments could be selected once he reached the drinking establishment at the other side of the beach. Afterwards, _Didi_ may be unfortunate enough to repossess his awful stylistic choices. With the dunes nearby his bare feet took him on their own accord up the small hill and he shivered at the sensation of the grass slipping through his toes. It had been so long. 

He crossed his arms on his chest and fell behind the nearest large rock to look at the cloudy sky. He had missed his bright creations and only a few could be seen through the clouds. It was a different time now and he could tell that many of his little lights had long stopped shining as he had intended them to do for millennia. But the sky, oh the sky was as beautiful as he remembered. 

“Hey…” A feminine nasal voice called to him before plumping to the earth next to him. 

He had not seen a human this close in a very long time. Correction. He had not seen a _living_ human this close since forever. In the dark, he could make her figure sitting much too close for his comfort so he scooted a little further from her. 

“This place is great!” She spoke in the same peculiar manner she had greeted him and before he could prevent it, she placed her head on his lap. 

A human was touching him! A living human was touching him! One of Father’s bugs was actually crawling over him. He shuddered in disgust and throwing her head off him he tried to quickly get up and sprint towards his original destination. The bar. 

It was not meant to be. The human attached herself on his back with great agility. That resulted in him losing his footing in fright and tangling his feet at the roots of the short bushes.  

“Ow that hurt!” she exclaimed above his lower back. 

“Ow? Ow?” he hissed incredulously. She had essentially tackled the Devil and she was actually complaining? And why on earth he felt his cheek stinging!

She slapped his shoulder hard and his cramped wings rattled soundlessly in protest. He grabbed a handful of grass and sand in his hands trying to scramble from beneath her. He had expected to have to touch at least one of them tonight but this was by Father highly undignifying!

Slithering slowly from the rabid woman on top of him, he felt his shirt collar being pulled hard enough to choke him. If he had to get rid the shirt he would, wings be damned, which they actually were! With one hand he undid his buttons managing to release himself. He darted towards the far away lights as fast as his rarely used for running legs could carry him. 

He had not made it far when he tripped in the sand. His weight had betrayed him. Groaning he jerked his head in the direction of the stomping feet approaching. 

“Are you okay?” Her fingers touched his forehead and swept away the sand from his sleek by sweat hair. 

The moon was allowing him to see her slender form over him and when the clouds darkened her previously illuminating hair he surrendered to his fate. Years of planning only to be trapped by a mortal. Father certainly liked irony.  

His defeated confirmation was delivered with a sigh and took a last glance of the stars he had so dearly missed. After tonight he would be once again trapped in the place he hated the most. Second place actually but the semantics would not help him at the moment.

At his whimper over losing everything he had worked for so long, he felt his heart lurch at the sight of Altair shining above him. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths which halted with a gasp when two hands rested on his face. 

“Shhh..” She tried to calm him which led him to a mirthless laugh. Comfort for the Devil was too much to bear. Her fingers scratched his unshaved chin and traced his cheekbones up to his ears only to dive her them in his coated with sand, wet locks.

He struggled for breath when she moved her body on top of his lower stomach, now apparently content on slowly exploring his features. His eyes searched in the darkness to take a glimpse on what she was discovering at the tips of his ears or the edges of his lips. Why was the curve of his nose so interesting and why she brushed lightly her thumb over his eyelashes? Nothing was ever revealed to him.

Staying motionless he allowed her to leave warm trails with her fingers. Despair had left him and time was once again pointless to keep track of. Instead, there was now a compulsion to remain where he was and for once he permitted himself, to allow this wish his mind expressed before going blank.

Her fingers abandoned him much to his perplexed feeling of displeasure. The warm breath over his cheeks sizzled him slowly in a very gratifying way. He didn’t have to wait long for an emotional overload when dry lips placed a soft kiss under his right eye making his eyelashes flutter at the welcomed invasion. 

At the proximity of her mouth above his eyes, he became aware of her tongue darting out to lick her lips before a moist kiss was placed on his cheek making his breath hitch. His surrendered limp body rigged traitorously by surprise at the rousing experience when he inhaled deeply the scent of the woman above him. 

A distressing thrill welled within him. Instinctively he nuzzled her cheek with his nose and his mouth found hers. There was no experience that would have led him to move his lips on hers so he was content for a while to enjoy the closeness of her body. Hands moved on their own accord to keep her upper body flushed on his. 

This was an agreeable move by his companion if her probing tongue, between his lips, was anything to go by. Laying still he enjoyed the hint of alcohol that still lingered in her mouth but otherwise clueless on how to proceed. His advance on participating in this snogging session was awkward but was met with patience, encouragement and an occasional nip which had him rumble a low growl. 

As tentatively it had begun it stopped and she rested her head over his wildly beating heart. He didn’t even know he had a heart that could accelerate that much or a heart period. Flabbergasted at what had just passed between them he progressed with his exploration. It hardly seemed fair for her to know every detail of his. 

Her cheekbones were high and her face had several soft angles. Her eyelashes were short and trembled underneath his index. The nose was thin and symmetrical to her face only it was covered by a coarse bandage. At her yelp of pain, he stroked her cheek to express his apology and brushed his fingers through her long thin hair. At least her nasal voice was a result of a nasal congestion caused by an injury.  

“I should not have pressed myself so hard in the last day” she murmured and hiding her face on his neck preceding to slowly suck the tender flesh over his carotid. The existence of hypersensitivity and blissful pain escaped him when she applied more pressure on her task. 

His body throbbed under her touch leaving a burn where her palms came in contact with his bare flesh. His pulse was synchronised with the motions of her mouth on his neck and his hands were fisted on her cotton dress. 

The agony on his throat was soul consuming and unparallel to everything he had experienced before. Not even close to Maze’s tension relieving sessions. His lack of genital had made them resourceful so how could a mere human drive him to this euphoric state of madness? But even in his flustered condition, he knew that the Devil did not get mad he got even.

Taking advantage of her concentration on his throat, cradling her neck he gently rolled them earning a bite at the spot she was so fervently marking. The jolt of pain from the skinned flesh had him growl deeply in her hair and retaliated by catching her earlobe between his teeth. Her short gasp made him chuckle and graze again her lobe avoiding her earring this time. 

Nails glided over his flexing hips up to the trembling ribs, due to his harsh breathing, and finally reached his exposed backside. In distress, he remembered what exactly she would find when she got to his upper back and shifted above her. The movement urged her to arch her back on his torso and they both moaned at the new position they found themselves.

 Her hands encouraged by their flushed bodies clawed upwards his back to meet his wings. At the caress, they trembled extending their full width above the clutching to each other couple. If he had thought that the existence of something on his back would be disturbing for her he was wrong. She didn’t mind the soft membrane of his wings and manipulated his spine between them. 

The warmth from the base of his twitching wings spread to their edges and the itching intensified his need to expose more of her body to him. Hands pushed him softly away and wrestled to free the body underneath him from the confines of her sundress. He could feel the fabric moving upwards with the aid of her hands and the tingle of the contact it made with his bare torso had him shuddering. With a faint sound, it landed close to them. Eager they flushed their bodies again this time with no barriers between them aside from his shorts. 

His eyes searched for hers in the darkness and when her fingers trailed tenderly his cheek the absence of sight was more than tolerable for him this moment. Under his dark gaze, there were two eyes who were searching with the same fervour his eyes. Perhaps this time he could rely on his other senses to understand why this woman had managed to do what no human or demon ever had. Seduce him. 

His lips crashed into her with vigour and he found the fire he was expecting when he demanded entrance. He had known hell but a newfound heat seared within him. Leaving her mouth sooner than he would have wished and expected, he gave his attention to what awaited for him rising and falling with every struggling breath in the midst of her arousal. Knowing what to do with her nipples came as a relief for him, having avoided any kind of deeper acts of intimacy such as kissing in the past. 

Lucifer’s curls gave away to her petting hands and when she tugged them upwards he complied by taking her mouth on his again. Her left hand was still keeping his head in place as they now violently fought for dominance. While her left slipped between them and undid his shorts button. Lasciviousness sparked him to move closer to her only to remember that there was nothing for her to find down there. 

With the implication dampening his lustful intentions, a longing had him snort at his condemned to Hell luck. His sad gaze could not be seen and came as no surprise to him when the zipper was lowered for a fishing palm to reach for what would never be found. 

Swallowing with difficulty, he felt her fingertips descending further in his shorts and awaited for her to realise what was not meant to be. He squirmed uncomfortably which allowed her to cup the bulge where his genitals should have been over his underwear. It was the first time in aeons he felt shameful and loathsome of his very existence. Her warm palm continued to slide her hand over him when he had enough and reached down to stop her. 

The throbbing of his body was yearning for more but he knew that he would not be able to deliver. Regretfully he reached for her hand and mistaking his joining her in his trousers she slipped inside his trunks band. It was then when the throb gave away to an excruciating agony of being slashed into pieces. 

Startled he took out his hand and let his weight fall over her. His groin plunged instinctively forward and with every kneading he felt himself being placed in her fist swelling and pulsing to existence. Bewildered and horrified at the same time he drew back from her making his shorts fall low to his hips. 

Curving herself upwards to claim his lips once more with urgency she collided her body to his. Plagued with new sensations he allowed her to take charge and soon he was found grinding softly on top of her. This new physical awareness was followed by inexplicable emotions which could not identify or place for the sake of his sanity. A sanity lost in one of his instinctively surges forward. 

The recently developed part of his anatomy at their humping had come to rest on a source of scalding heat. It jerked impatiently, flexing while trapped in the cosy shelter it had found in the lips above her clitoris. At his experimental rolling they let out a hiss and she writhed impatiently earning a more deliberate sliding thrust over her numb. The rhythm started slow but he was struggling with keeping a control over what he needed. Father if he knew what that was, aside from his basic knowledge on the mechanics of this act. 

They panted whenever they parted just enough from what had turned to a frenzied grinding sexual encounter. This was not supposed to be possible yet he found himself licking, biting and something between his legs straining for more attention with every bucking of their crashing hips. 

At the intensity of their agonising ascending her body arched for the second time that night effectively changing the angle. The next he heard was him whining a muffled cry at the abrupt plunging in what felt sinfully like a heated soaked velvet, causing his stomach lurch. The encircling pressure of flesh pulsing around had him attempting to dive deeper, hands sinking in her soft hips and knees propelling them forward on the sand together. Her cry was silenced from the gasp that escaped when she threw back her head. 

The constrictive tightening in his drawn up new testicles urged him forward at every spasm of his groin trying to expel painfully the product of their function. The stir within his clenching stomach was familiar despite the blinding ache following every quivering of their post-orgasmic glow. He had experienced the same thrill sans the literal rapturous results as the Lightbringer early in his existence.The purpose of his internal stir up resulted then at spheres of gas and fire swirling in the space’s void. The creation of the sky’s exquisite jewels was an engaging act but less feral and stimulating from the one he had just experienced. 

The illuminating moon beams graced them between the traitorous clouds giving him enough time to see the outline of her sharp-angled face. Closed eyes, graced by a ridiculous bandage over her nose and slacked open mouth still gulping several calming breaths. Before darkness enveloped them again he scanned the figure below him.

There was nothing amiss to what a female of her species should look like. The refined features and the soft curves were as provoking as he had known the first woman’s to be. Lillith was a nasty piece of work but a woman nonetheless. The main difference though between the one he had willingly bed was what was palpitating beneath her feminine charms. Something addictive rushed within her mortal veins, moving restlessly a heart that could actually feel.  

Swallowing with some difficulty he tore his eyes away from the pale body and the newly discovered carnal craving which had possessed him. The last thing he was able to see in the shadows before the clouds covered his favourite mirror, the moon, was their joining point which was not supposed to exist. if not for the tenderness he would have attempted to give into his salacious burn on reclaiming the inviting body which so willingly had opened for him previously. 

Sore and delightfully satisfied despite the continuous uncomfortable dull ache, he fell to her side careful not to crash the fascinating creature now laying beside him. The tormented thoughts were unfortunately not far away. Who was this human who had awakened what was supposed to be dormant till the end of eternity? There was also the matter of a piece of newly acquired flesh which made him shiver at the passing sea breeze. 

A sweep of fingers tousled his hair. The sleek dampness of sweat soothed his overheated body while enjoying the light touches. All too soon the contact ceased and the ruffling of clothes meant the end of this mystifying encounter which had occurred tonight. 

“See you soon.” She promised with a last stroke on his scruffy cheek before leaving him in all his exposed glory under the glimmer of his far away creations.  

 

* * *

**25th of December 2007, 04:23 AM**

**City Beach, Perth, Australia**

 

These clothes felt wrong on him. Itchy and coarse on his skin. He had never cared over the quality of his clothes for no other reason than looking good but now this felt uncomfortable and suffocating. His hair was still a mess, tangled with grass and sand despite his efforts to shake the most of it off. 

Thankfully this place was not bad. The bar was packed with a company ridiculously boisterous drinking humans which in their majority had consumed more than what they could handle. With a guilty feeling, he scanned the area for a glimpse of the woman who had possessed him. She was a woman but on whether she was human it seemed doubtful. How could a Father’s toy create what He had denied him in the first place? 

Instructions were clear since the very first day. You guard them and make sure they don’t get a bad boo-boo. You certainly do not play with them or fuck them senseless. Congratulations were in order then. He was the first angel to have managed rise to the task. Literally!

“Are you going to order anything mate?” The barman was eyeing him for a while now, not that he could blame him in his dishevelled state. Therefore, as instructed by etiquette he remained mild tempered. 

“Something strong and neat if you please” Revealing some teeth with his wide smile he saw the flicker on the man’s features. Charming was what came naturally to Lucifer since the beginning. Mother loved that ability of his. Father had found amusing. His siblings had drawn the short end of the stick. His charms worked for centuries on his siblings until his fall that is. 

“They are from L.A. and that explains a lot” The barman filled him noticing he kept glancing over the loud company.

“L.A.?” Lucifer asked trying to not show any real interest.

“Los Angeles. It;s the city of Glamour and Sin. “

A two-finger amber scotch was placed on the bar in front of him with a wink by the man behind the bar. The first sip had him relishing on the taste of not just the drink but the lingering her first kisses. A dreamy smile must have been plastered on his features for a while only to fall when a flash burned his eyes. One would have expected the persisting issues of his eyes after his fall to have been resolved somehow through his immortal invincibility. But no...

“The same for me please” A short man called with a heavy British accent next to him at the barman pointing the glass on Lucifer’s hand. 

“Good choice.” Lucifer mused good-naturedly 

“Like father, like son they say.” The man barked a laugh and took off his bowler hat. Carefully he placed it on his right, next to a long black umbrella.

He covered his eyes with a hand unwilling to believe that Father had actually cared enough to get down here. 

“A Brit, really?” What was with this celestial entity and being insufferably posh at every possible turn. 

“It works well in this Era you should try it! Now you could have called your poor father to let him know of your plans.” He chided him playfully and drank a healthy portion of his drink. Taking his handkerchief he swept the remaining liquid from his lush white moustache while turning to look at his long ago exiled son. 

“Would you have answered?” He bitterly told him taking a swing of the scotch in his glass and gesturing for a second.

“Not really but some courtesy would have been appreciated.” Father sniffed in fake annoyance and a grin appeared on his lips.

“You are always a self-assured bastard are you not?” Fear was brewing deep inside him. In times of frustration, he had rehearsed similar conversations a million times. He had tortured in rage countless of souls when the mental scars of his abandonment reopened from time to time. 

“It comes with the position I’m afraid.” Getting a handful of peanuts from the nearest bowl he munched them with great pleasure as Lucifer for the second time that night felt that his plans were meant to fail from the very beginning. 

“Was it you then?” He whispered relinquishing all secret hope of finding that girl again. She had been a pawn. She had been a toy to be played at and not played with. Played human, tricked Devil. What a pair they had made. 

“Remember what the plan is, son?” He stroked his moustache and waited for Lucifer to reply. 

“A very bad board game? Throw the dice and end up buying Regents Street or rot Jail.” He humorously replied and welcomed the inexplicable slow burn in his throat. Father was certainly having his fun tonight.

“It works a lot like Uriel. Who has become a pain if you ask me but I hope his throw to be better than I expect it to be in the near future.” Mentioning a disappointment over a brother of his had him stunned but he supposed Uriel was always a bothersome little prick. Loved but a spoilt bugger nonetheless. 

“Can’t control them anymore, huh?“ The twinkle in his eyes had his Father huff and finish his second drink mumbling over the issues of large families. 

“They have free will Samael.” He grumbled ordering a third glass under the suspicious stare of the barman. 

“It’s Lucifer.” He said shoving his still damp hair away from his hair. A small clustered sound was heard at the bar's counter, having the large wrinkled hand of his father over it to silence it.

“It was and will always be Samael. You escaped your function long ago son.” Taking the small object near his narrowing eyes he examined it with interest and placed it inside his hat.   

“Was a function or a son? You have to decide _Father_!” His mocked tone did not pass unnoticed and his Father’s brows frowned. 

“You were created by love and your function was to also create unassumingly with the same fevered love.” Father sighed, as lost in the memories of simpler times as Lucifer. 

“But I was the only one who said _no_ ” He scratched his stubble wondering why they couldn’t have had a similar conversation before he was kicked out. He had talked back he was told. He was not worthy of heaven he was shouted. He was evil and when mother joined his new domain he had been called inheritably evil. What that made the rest of his thousands of siblings then?

He was deemed to be the statistical error of creation which was expected to be hidden away in shame behind Hell’s gates. 

“Your replies never bothered me. You had the empathy but you never loved as you were created to do Samael. You needed time and freedom and I gave them both to you.” He adjusted the lapels of his jacket due to his large waist girth and fidgeted in his seat to get himself a bit more comfortable. 

“That’s poppy-cock!” Lucifer growled and his eyes flashed. 

“Think what you wish but I’ll leave you with this. Plans take as long as the ones involved wish them to. And yours is long overdue to reach its finest point.” His formidable presence had Lucifer shrink back. A father’s scolding was never easy may you be five or a few hundred billion years old.

“You always kept a stiff upper lip yet tonight you managed to throw your dice and then _you_  asked for redemption. A redemption which you will ask again while bleeding out! And I’ll always comply I can promise you that much.” Taking out his gold watch, his moustache twitched and a smile crept at the edges of his mouth. 

“You set the path but your salvation remains to be seen whether it will grow or not son. If it does it will cost you dearly to attain it.” He warned him and placed the small object which was in his hat next to Lucifer's half empty glass. 

“I would advise you to keep it. You know how divine interventions usually end.” Father’s dark eyes held a sober promise of meeting him again and loathing burned within him. He certainly knew how divine interventions ended. Like wham bam thank you, ma'am, but with a ruffie. He doubted he would remember any of this in the next minutes and that infuriated him. 

The small object Father had left behind shone stubbornly despite the low light. Playing around with what was advised to keep, he recognised its edges. He had nipped and tasted it’s rough binding. How on Father had her earring ended up in his hair? 

His memories of the evening so far started to suddenly blur and twirl into insignificant details. A woman, an old man with a bowler and the only physical proof was a small solitary diamond earring. 

“Mr Morningstar?” A doubtful tone enquired behind him. 

“Mr Stevens I suppose.” He offered his hand to the lanky middle-aged man and gestured him to take a seat. With a swift folding, he enclosed the earring in paper towel and tucked it deeply in his pocket. 

“Jimmy!” Lucifer whistled and a startled bartender came quickly to his side. 

 “I don’t believe I have introduced myself, Lucifer Morningstar.” His relaxed posture did not match his warning gaze. A gulping Jimmy retrieved a brown folder under the counter and as he had been instructed earlier that day, he delivered it to the man he was told not interact with aside from the necessary exchange. 

“Money run this world, we both know it. This contains all the required information you will need for the investments I want to get my hands in.” He had prepared himself well for this new beginning. When they said that bankers ended up in Hell it was partly true. The efficient and knowledgeable ones did indeed occupy a very interesting and helpful section of Hell. That of accounting and investments. 

“With this Mr.Morningstar you will be a millionaire if not a billionaire within a couple of years!” The astonished spluttering of the greedy man did not faze him. He knew how humans loved their money. Pity how their souls were worth more. Real imbeciles in his opinion.

“With the twenty percent, you will be getting you better make that happen. It’s time for me to finally retire in a hopefully interesting place.” The gleam in the man’s eyes needlessly confirmed that he would go as far as Lucifer wanted him. 

“Where do you want to settle then Mr Morningstar?” Now that was an interesting question. Looking around the bar he felt a pull towards that crowd. Whether it was the oozing desire or their joyous disposition he did not know. That pull was strong and he felt the yearn to explore it more freely. He just had to follow them. 

“I believe that Los Angeles is ironically the right place for me.” With his third glass finished he was ready to call it a night and return back. Everything had been dealt with and the questioning by this man was becoming bothersome. Abruptly he had the impression that something was being taken away from him and an unsettling feeling choked him. 

“On what do you plan to invest there if I may ask?” The dumb man asked unaware he was pushing his limits.

“I’m not sure…  I was thinking more on listening some music, learn how to dance or play my piano.” Looking around the crowd he tried to spot what eluded him 

“Allow me to advise you then. Think about a nightly operating establishment. Perhaps a lounge bar?”

A lounge bar would have been an interesting venture but he was in a position to evaluate that idea now. It was torn away from him he could feel the gap. Frantically left the man searching with vigour around the horde of tipsy drinkers. 

“In three years I’ll be back Stevens and I do not appreciate tardiness or deceit.” He warned him hissing and walked towards the large gathered company. 

In vain he hunted around the other side of the pulling string which caused his heart to palpitate strongly at every tug. Feeling defeated he barked at Jimmy for a fourth glass and nursed it slowly looking in the distance towards the sound of the crashing waves on the shore.  Knowing he had no more time to spend in this place he felt for the last time the soft wet sand between his toes walking back to the place he had resurfaced. His descending point was not far but the time was doing no favours even for the Devil himself. 

 

* * *

**25th of December 2007, 05:41 AM (Or around 2 hours and 24 minutes after Lucifer’s ascending)**

**City Beach, Perth, Australia**

 

The twilight would be seen any moment now on the horizon. The orange hue would appear in the sky painting the clouds with myriad colours but he would be gone before that.  With some remorse of having to spend three more years in Hell until he could finally see a proper sunrise, he stepped into the now cool water. After all the heat of where he was going, would dry him up eventually. Taking out the small pentecostal coin, he knew that this would have to work as he had just one more coin for this liberating plan of his to work. 

Taking a deep breath he flipped the coin in the air and prepared himself for the descending trip back. Seconds before the coin dropped with a plop in the water a sharp pull was felt from his stomach expelling all air from his lungs. Something was trying to yank him back again to the shore and over the hill in the bar where he was sitting minutes ago. Regardless, he had no time to return. When he heard the coin making contact with the water the beach disappeared from his view. 

“My Lord?” Her familiar voice was heard from above him and he gave her his usual dazzling smile. 

“Everything went according to plan Maze. Now we only have a couple of years to start packing!” His boisterous laughter took her by surprise but not before his wings tore through the ridiculous garment he was wearing. 

Lucifer flexed his wings in annoyance of having them tucked away for so long. They felt heavier and at the sharp shake he gave to stretch his muscles, white feathers flew around them. 

“You have feathers.” Maze stood in awe and lightly touched her master’s wings. To her shock, she was launched back by the very thing she perceived as truly angelic. She should have known by now, though.   

“Please… Don’t…” His breath came out laboured while his wings shuddered violently. 

These blasted things had ached and burned under her touch. Was this a new form of punishment for him he wondered, a warning perhaps? Whatever it was he didn't like it. He threw the filthy trousers and snatched from the ground the tunic Maze had thought to bring with her. Smart demon. 

Putting his tunic on he felt more comfortable and the clean textile on him was very much appreciated. He fixed the cord around his waist and something felt in need of readjustment. 

“Fuck me sideways!” He blurted out in disbelief. 

“Well, you sure can do that now…” Maze took in the modest sized genitals between Lucifer’s legs. 

“That is not funny Mazenakieen!” He was furious. He had turned into a cock. An oversized rooster that is! 

“You would think you would care more about the chicken wings over actually having a working pair.” She teased him but he was too far gone on poking things around. 

“This will need an adapting period for sure.” He was tired and handling the appearance angelic wings and genitals had not been on his schedule for today. 

Walking away from his landing point, he frowned on the new sensation until it occurred to him that it had nothing to do with his additional burden on his shoulders and groin. It was the absence of a weight that bothered him. Looking back at the green shorts he returned and searching the pockets he found a small earring wrapped carefully in a paper towel. How had this ended up in his pocket?

 

* * *

**December 2008,** **Hell**

 

The first year passed with several difficult re-adjustments in Lucifer’s routine. His inability to stay away from the earring irritated him to no end and the thing had been misplaced more than once. The wings were more temperamental than he remembered them to be refusing to come to contact with any demon or object without sending a painful jolt down his spine.

That was particularly bothersome when he had started to explore his sexual prowess with several partners. Who knew that the Devil could be that insatiable? Well, apparently his wings which made their best to halt him at every possible way. Thus he was considering parting from them for good. An act of defiance which thrilled him to no end. 

“Still working on that?” Maze asked him and leaned over to see his progress. 

“It will be ready within the hour.” In concentration, he took his tongue between his lips while carving the last swirl on the binding. 

“You could have it commissioned. Not struggling for months over this.” She dismissed his obsession of crafting that little thing. But his overreacting tantrums in the past months whenever he lost that jewellery was not fun either.

“Yes. Nothing would have gone wrong with the materials involved if I had it commissioned, hmm?” Setting the jewel on the heated metal was easier than he had expected. Carefully he closed edges and admired his little creation. 

“Why use these materials, though? It seems a bit wasteful.” Her irritation had surfaced early upon his return that night.

Regardless of enjoying the new aspect of their carnal relationship she found him emotionally detached. If that was even possible for him. He would reverie looking at the horizon for days to end while playing with that earring between his fingers. Yet he was willing to trust her enough to explore everything desire and lust could offer his body but his soul was not never there. Although, what did a demon knew about souls after all. 

“Silver from my room in Silver City and Hell’s ash blended with my own blood after the Fall seemed appropriate to me.” He shrugged and before wearing it he spotted the faint outline on what had been enclosed within his dried blood and the Hell’s ash. 

“And the jewel?” She impatiently asked. 

“Not your business my dear Maze.” He wished he knew himself. It felt important and vital to carry it around at all times. Now that was going to be doable with this ring. Under his demons scowl, he finally wore the ring on the fourth finger of his right hand. 

“Lucifer!” she hissed her disapproval of using that finger according to the tradition tracing millennia back. 

“Not your business!” His tone was final. The weight of the ring soothed him and signified the union of everything he had ever been and something he wished to become. An angel, a devil and hopefully a free man. 

How ironically marvellous, that he had been all three, at a long forgotten memory in the arms of God’s miracle child, Chloe Decker.  

 

* * *

**24th of December 2008,  11:41 AM (Or **365 Days and 23 hours since Lucifer’s descending** )**

**Los Angles, California**

 

The child came out screaming as all newborns do. It’s struggling birth did not appear to have any lingering effects aside from the light tremors which shook the small body until after noon. Pink and well adjusted under an hour of her birth she sported dark curls and impossibly long eyelashes. 

The man outside the glass he could see that she would be a feisty one. Her little legs kicked around trying to free herself from the tightly wrapped blanket and a wail of displeasure erupted at her failure. What she thought of the Caterpillar-Duck race depicted on the little hat she was wearing he was too afraid to know. He had seen that temper before.

“She is beautiful!” The woman gushed and the family nodded in agreement. It had been a difficult evening with the uncomplicated actual birth to be considered a miracle. The birthing process had not given them any good odds. Yet here she was too stubborn to accept her confinement. Her light had fainted before she had made it to this world but she had taken her father’s will to turn the tables to him. 

He groaned inwardly. She was so very much like her father.

“Doctor?” The woman in the wheelchair asked for his attention while the rest of the family left. He knew that she would be spectacular but he had never imagined that his son would have managed to throw his dices so well. 

“Ms Decker she is like divinity on earth. Literally unstoppable!” He laughed with her and turned back to the child who had now freed her right arm but had fallen asleep from the exertion. She was a lovely sight to behold. Fearsome yes, but lovely.

“They all say that she has her father’s extrovert nature as well as her paternal grandfather’s colouring.” She was wistful on seeing more of her own self in her daughter but her characteristics were oddly comforting. Something felt amiss for months and with her birth that void had been partly filled. 

“She will be an interesting little girl to raise that’s for sure.” The plan, unfortunately, did not favour anyone, not even his own child. 

“Doctor… They call you a God in your field and right now I feel like I need a God on my speed dial” Posing as a paediatrician had been an interesting way to come closer to what could mean his boy’s redemption and eventual salvation. 

“Is that a way to ask for my services Ms Decker?” For an all-knowing celestial being, even the anticipated questions thrilled him sometimes. 

“If you are up for my little devil there” She chuckled nervously seeing her daughter releasing her second arm from the blanket. The little arms waived around enthusiastically before going limp for a quick second nap.

“Does that little devil has a name yet?” He asked her. That was something not even He could foresee. Names would come and go but souls were truly unique after being named. 

“She has made me very happy. It may seem odd but when I think of her I have connected her with salvation.” Her pregnancy had not been planned. In the three months of their relationship, she had known that she wanted more. Yet that more was based on what she had experienced that first night on a beach in Perth. 

She had followed him down the beach and searched for the affectionately called Didi. She had thought it was amusing how a grown man could be tackled that easily inside and outside of class. What she did found that night though was a deeper connection to the man she had been crashing for weeks. What followed was not the same. It was by no means bad but it was never the same. 

“Yours?” The Doctor broke her preoccupation on what it had occurred almost a year ago.

“No and that’s what’s odd so I thought Beatrice would be a fitting name. A combination of Dante and Shakespeare.” Her mother had suggested the several names but that one had stuck with her to the end. That little child behind the glass was a Beatrice. 

“How is Trixie?” A tall man joined them waving at the sleeping infant. 

“Trixie?” The Doctor questioned Chloe and she shrugged. 

“I was a fan of Trixie Belden as a child…” Which Dan believed to be a valid reason on butchering her name but she had to admit it sounded cute. 

“And we expected the baby to be blond so… yeah.” The colouring of the little girl had not come as a big surprise. All his siblings had taken his father’s dark hair and rustic skin so for her to not inherit her parents colouring directly had been a possibility. 

“A Beatrice who turned to a Trixie… I can’t wait for what the future will bring.” He handed her his card and still laughing he assured her that he would be at her disposal at any time. 

Oh, when Sammy met Trixie. That boy hated nicknames. The future could be very bright and amusing. Still, heartbreak and pain were also there. His decisions had caused a rift in heaven but how could he explain that he wanted more for his favourite child?

Hell was supposed to be the gift of independence, away from a place where controversial questions were seen as a blasphemy. Samuel had always been different. He always had His reasoning. The reasoning of a maker, not a follower. And a maker he became. He only wished his son to have a lucky hand in his next throws. The beginning was after a roll of the dice away. 

 

 

(The End)

(I Think...) 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Songs used for this entry:
> 
> Like I never loved you at all - Take That - /watch?v=vlXubB-_bQ0
> 
> Doing the wrong things - The Morse Codes (Cover by Rebecca Young) - /watch?v=JaKp9vnh0TA  
> Check also the original watch?v=jpKCtDZhxZE ()  
> Watch the movie (L’Arnacoeur- The Heartbreaker) ;) 
> 
> Che Sara (What will be)- Jose Feliciano (with English sub lyrics) /watch?v=H6TZ__KMMxE  
> But I love to listen the cover by Ricchi e Poveri /watch?v=DGDSM1voDEs
> 
> Estaba Escrito (It was Written) - Monna Bell /watch?v=h9SCbmDwk1U  
> (English lyrics) musixmatch /lyrics/Monna-Bell/Estaba-Escrito
> 
> Domenica e lunedì (Sunday and Monday) - Angelo Branduardi /watch?v=UVnBLxuGQ9Q  
> lyricstranslate en/domenica-e-lunedì-sunday-and-monday  
> I also considered Vanita di vanita as well but I have a tiny idea for a one-shot which I might write one day… So…
> 
> One Crowded Hour - Augie March /watch?v=LejMbZjZUvk  
> It deserved an Aussie singer this one don’t you think?
> 
>  
> 
> Why so many foreign songs? Because the Devil knows every language out there of course! Kidding. I was always open to foreign songs and despite not knowing most of the languages I hunted down the lyrics years ago when I decided I liked them for the emotion they conveyed. And so today I give you some songs that fit perfectly into this little story of mine. 
> 
>    
> 2) Why Lucifer’s wings were not feathered and white in the begging? In the comic Lucifer is supposed to have the classic demon-like wings. No feathers and certainly not white at least not at the beginning. This suited me really well as I could use it to turn the tables for him. By engaging to his desires with our miraculous Godly intervention named Chloe he gets his redemption albeit unknowingly. But his salvation, just like Dante’s Beatrice who he met when she was 8 years old (reminds you anything?), was the result of this night. No-one said that salvation is easy. To be redeemed is difficult but salvation takes time… In short, redemption is a decision but salvation requires real actions. 
> 
> 3) 5:41 AM on the 25th of December in Perth Australia was the civil twilight of that day. Meaning the break of the day for the common people like us. At 5:41 if you didn’t guess already a certain something was conceived. Conception can happen as early as 30-45 minutes after an ejaculation. That’s what most med sources agree on at least. 
> 
> 4) Was Father also the Doctor in On a Wing and a Prayer? Yes. Yes, he was. All parents like to meddle especially when grandchildren are involved. Moreover, I have written before that following the comic and the tv series, Lucifer or Samael was indeed His favourite. At some point in the comic, he even wanted to make him a maker himself only for Lucifer to decline quite rudely. 
> 
> 5) So far I have not read a story in which Perth is mentioned. I know that a fellow ff author wanted to use that little detail and I hope that more authors will know that Lucifer according to the comic was first in Perth, Australia. Yes, he actually ended up on a beach in Perth sans Maze. Afterwards, he eventually went to L.A. where he got his bar and Maze started working there as well. As you can see I just had to use that little detail. 
> 
> 6) The most common question if you didn’t get the story and its connection to On a Wing and a Prayer is: Did he forget or not and perhaps even why? Well, having a wild adventure with a stranger in the dark is never a good idea. Chloe did not forget. She just thought she was finally scoring with her crush… meaning Dan. Lucifer was just pulled into the feeling of what feels right which even at the comics is happening more than once but not about sex or in such an obvious way. But he indeed forgets. Why? If I managed not to write this as I was expecting and confused you even more, the answer is (I actually wrote the answer and then I just had to go and close the editing page... I guess you will have to wait for the next instalment. Pardon me! )
> 
> Two more notes in the comments!


End file.
